Aliens of London
by dog-tooth
Summary: Sherlock and John meet the Doctor and Rose when an 'alien spaceship' crashes into Big Ben. Based off the Doctor Who episode 'Aliens of London' with several Sherlock characters making an appearance along the way. Rated T for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 1**

"I've worked it out, John. It was the teapot!" called Sherlock from the kitchen.

John looked up from the book he was reading, confused as to what he was referring to. "What?"

"The teapot." Sherlock appeared in the doorway, a bright pink teapot in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" John asked, putting down his book and giving all of his attention to Sherlock.

"I found it in Mrs Hudson's flat," he mumbled vaguely. "But that's hardly important. I've worked out how she got the burn on her hand."

John realised what he was talking about. A few days ago they had received a call from Lestrade about the murder of a local restaurant manager. They'd managed to find out that she'd been poisoned but they were unsure of how. Therefore Sherlock had been called in, much to Anderson and Donovan's dismay.

John could tell that Sherlock was dying to tell him what he found out, so he didn't interrupt again.

"Hold this a minute," Sherlock asked, holding out the teapot for John to hold.

John took it automatically but cursed as it burnt his hands. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to burn me?"

Sherlock took it from him before he could drop it and placed it on the table. "That was my intention."

He took John's hand in his, examining the red marks that had been created by the scalding teapot. "It's just as I thought. This was how the victim got the burn marks on her hands. It wasn't a burn from working at the restaurant like Lestrade originally thought."

"I don't understand how the burn is important."

Sherlock gave him a look which clearly meant he thought John was being dim-witted, something that John had become increasingly used to. He let go of John's hand and started pacing as he explained. "There was a teapot in the kitchen where she was murdered." He stuck his arm out to the left before placing the same hand over his eyes, visualising the room. "We already know that the murderer was in the house and watched her die. The murderer, who she obviously knew, must have already made the tea by the time she came in. The victim walked in from the living room so the handle of the teapot was facing away from her, meaning she must have been distracted by whoever else was in the room with her when reaching for it. That was why she burnt herself. She must have been startled by who it was if she distracted so much that she burnt herself, meaning it must have been someone she hasn't seen in a while. With the limited amount of people she seemed to know this leaves us with two options, a lot less then my previous seven. It was either her ex boyfriend or her older sister. However, only one had the key to her flat. Her ex boyfriend. He slips into the flat and puts the arsenic into the teapot before she comes home. She's dead within a matter of hours. All he has to do is sit back and watch. Once she was dead he probably attempted to wash out any traces of poison from the teapot. There should however be traces still left."

"But what's his motive?"

"Jealousy. He knew she was sleeping with the head chef."

"She was sleeping with the head chef?"

"Yes, John." He frowned at him. "I thought you already knew that."

Sherlock leant down in front of John and grabbed his hand again. "We need to leave the burn for a few hours, just so I can be sure. I'll call Lestrade in the morning." Sherlock was still inspecting John's hands when Mrs Hudson came bustling into the room.

She looked between the two of them, before letting out a giggle. "Oh! I'm so sorry boys. I should have knocked."

John realised what it must have looked like. "No! Mrs Hudson, he was just-"

"It's quite alright. I was just stopping by to drop off your post."

She gave them a knowing look before placing the letters on the table and closing the door behind her.

John sighed, moving his hand away from Sherlocks. "Somehow we always manage to create opportunities for people to talk about us. She'll be next door gossiping about how she saw us holding hands for the rest of the day."

Sherlock shrugged offhandedly and picked up his violin. "Mrs Hudson will take any opportunity to gossip."

John nodded in agreement, before walking over to the kitchen. "I'm making some tea, do you want some?"

"Yes, please."

As John opened up the fridge to get some milk he sighed in annoyance as he found the fridge empty. "Ah, you might have to wait." He looked over at Sherlock. "I don't suppose you fancy going to the shop."

Sherlock suddenly started playing the violin. "I can't. I'm busy."

John frowned at him but quickly realised that if he wanted a cup of tea he'd have to go and get the milk himself.

He grabbed his coat from the chair and pulled it on. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

John had only been gone for five minutes when Sherlock heard a faint rumbling and a roar over the sound of his violin.

If he had been anyone else then he would've ignored it, but he was Sherlock Holmes and he was curious.

He placed the violin back into its stand and walked over to the window. What he saw shocked him, which wasn't something that was easily done.

Flying through the sky, at a speed of well over a hundred miles per hour, was a large metal aeroplane. Except it wasn't an aeroplane because it was too big. Whatever it was was currently hurtling towards the heart of London with smoke billowing from its rear.

Sherlock watched in fascination as the flying aircraft sank lower and lower through the sky until it disappeared from sight.

He had just put on his coat and scarf when he heard the front door open. John started shouting out to Sherlock before he'd reached the door of the flat. "Sherlock! Did you see that?"

Sherlock met him half way down the stairs. "Yes, John I did."

John pressed his hand to his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. "Do you know what it was?"

"I have no idea," he replied and suddenly started to smile. "But we need to find out where it went."

* * *

><p>As they moved towards the heart of London it became clearer to Sherlock what had happened. Nobody seemed to know exactly what had happened but he managed to pick up most of the story by listening into the conversations of passer bys. It seemed that an 'alien spaceship' had come crashing into Big Ben before crash landing in the River Thames. Sherlock didn't believe it. Their must have been something more to the story.<p>

It seemed as if half of London had come to a halt, meaning it took them twice as long as it usually would to reach their destination, even with Sherlock's seemingly infinite knowledge of London and its shortcuts.

Unsurprisingly the area around the sight of the crash had been gridlocked, meaning that they only managed to get within a few miles of the area. The army seemed to have taken charge, leading Sherlock to the simple deduction that there was something in the river that they didn't want seen.

John and Sherlock stood at the edge of the barrier along with a large group of people, both deep in thought, when a man tapped Sherlock on the shoulder. Sherlock turned to see a man and a young girl standing behind him.

"Hello," the man greeted with a large grin on his face. "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose watched with a mix of surprise and horror as the spaceship smashed into the side of Big Ben.<p>

"Oh, that's just not fair!" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor started laughing.

She grabbed onto his hand as they started running through London. They ran as far as they could until the traffic stilled and they realised they could get no further. Several trucks, along with armed men, blocked their route.

"It's blocked off," the Doctor complained.

Rose looked around, trying to work out where they were. "We're miles from the center. The city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"Oh, I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitably.

"Did you know this was gonna happen?" Rose questioned.

"Nope."

"Do you recognise the ship?"

"Nope."

"Do you know where it crashed?"

"Nope."

Rose sighed and frowned. "Oh, I'm so glad I've got you."

"I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose, to see history happening right in front of us!"

"Well let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS."

He shook his head. "Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't wanna shove another one on top."

"But yours looks like a big, blue box. No one's gonna notice."

"You'd be surprised, emergency like this. There'll be all sorts of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is."

"So history's happening and we're stuck here."

"Yes, we are!"

As they looked on at the situation happening in front of them, Rose couldn't help but notice two men running towards the barrier. They came to a halt a few feet away from her.

They stood out to her mainly due to fact that they weren't angry or annoyed like the rest of the people around. One of the men stood out the most, mainly due to his pale skin and sharp cheekbones. He had a mop of black, unruly hair and was wearing a long black coat which billowed around him.

The other man was slightly more ordinary looking. He had blonde hair along with a weathered face and was wearing a pale cream jumper underneath a black raincoat.

They were both smiling and pointing in the direction that the spaceship had crashed.

Rose nudged the Doctor and pointed to the two men. He looked at them for a few seconds before breaking out into a large grin. "They seem interested," he stated before walking over to them. Rose had no choice but to follow.

The Doctor tapped on the dark haired mans shoulder."Hello," the Doctor exclaimed as both men turned around. "I'm the Doctor."

It was the blonde man who answered first, although he was slightly confused. "Hello. Do we – uh – know you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope."

"Then why are you talking to us?" the dark haired man asked bluntly.

"Sherlock!" the blonde man scolded. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude, John. I just want to know why they're talking to us."

"Excuse my friend," John apologised.

"It's fine." Rose moved forwards to stand at the Doctors side and held her hand out for John to shake. "I'm Rose and this is the Doctor."

"Oh, I'm a Doctor too." He turned and faced the Doctor. "Where do you work?"

Rose replied for him. "He's not that kind of Doctor."

Whilst John and Rose were making casual conversation, Sherlock was busy trying to deduce the Doctor. It was a lot harder then he had originally thought. The Doctor seemed to be in his early forties. His accent indicated he was from the North and his clothes seemed to indicate that he was trying to keep his youth. He was obviously well travelled, as shown from the scuffs in his shoes and the state of his leather jacket, which he seemed to wear all the time. Asides from that their was little else that he could find out. There was a bulge in his trouser pocket but the shape of it was something Sherlock had never seen before. He frowned down at the man, feeling extremely out of his depth. He didn't like it.

The look that Sherlock gave him was received with a bemused expression by the Doctor. "So," the Doctor started. "Sherlock. That's a strange name."

"You can talk. What kind of a name is 'The Doctor?' It's not even a name, it's a title."

"Ah, that's true. Not really a human name is it. Maybe I should start referring to myself as John Smith again. It does seem to make it a lot easier. What do you think-"

"Human?" Sherlock interrupted.

"What?"

John and Rose were now listening to the conversation. "You said it's not really a 'human' name."

"Yes."

"By stating that your title is not in fact a human 'name' states that you believe in something else. Something…" he paused and laughed as a thought came to him. "You don't really think that was an alien spaceship, do you?"

"Oh I don't think. I know." He smiled at Rose and she smiled back at him.

Sherlock's face screwed up in annoyance. "You're delusional, the pair of you. Their must be another, simpler reason." He looked at the two of them again, this time concentrating on Rose. "What are you? Alien enthusiasts." He didn't wait for them to answer but looked at Rose and wrinkled his nose. "No. Too uneducated for that."

"Oi!" she snapped at him. "Is he always so rude?" she asked.

John nodded. "Yes, unfortunately."

It was at this moment that Sherlock's phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and smiled widely. "Mycroft! John we need to go." He started walking away without bothering to say goodbye.

"Sorry about him," John apologised again. "It was nice meeting you."

"And you," Rose replied, feeling incredibly confused as she watched the two of them walk off.

"Well, they seemed nice," the Doctor stated happily.

"Nice? I'd hardly say that. That John fellow seemed okay." Rose suddenly remembered what had just happened. "How are we going to find out what happened if we can't get past the barriers?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"We could do what everyone else does." He looked at Rose, confused. "We could watch it on TV."

And suddenly they were running again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, my first chapters up. I hope you liked it. I also might as well add that I'm looking for a beta for this story, because I really do think my grammar etc is appalling. I don't really know how it works but if you say in your review whether you're interested, then that would be great. **

**Do review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 2**

Walking away from the Doctor and Rose, Sherlock answered his phone. "Mycroft."

His brother's voice came through the speaker. "Sherlock. Are you well?."

He ignored the attempt at making casual conversation. "I'm assuming you're phoning about the events currently unfolding in London." He looked behind him and nodded at John as he caught up with him.

"Yes, I am. I need your help."

He smirked slightly, something which was picked up by John, who gave him an inquisitive look. "Really? Well, I'm a busy man, Mycroft. Can't the Government cope without me for a day?"

"Oh, I think even you will have time for this... I want your assurance that you'll stay out of this."

Sherlock frowned at the sharpness of his tone. "Why do you even think I'd get involved?"

"Because I know what you're like. The whole countries going mad and I don't need you investigating this and making things worse. "

"What _**is**_ happening? Surely you can't believe this nonsense about aliens?"

"Believe it or not, Sherlock, there are things happening that you don't know about."

"Whatever it is you're hiding, I will find out."

"I don't doubt that."

There was a disturbance from Mycroft's end and suddenly his brother sounded stressed. "I have to go. I trust you to stay out of this," and with that Mycroft hung up.

"What was that about?" John asked as Sherlock placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh, nothing. But we need to go back to the flat. I need to get some information."

* * *

><p>"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock called out as they walked into 221B Baker Street. "We need to borrow your television."<p>

As he walked up to the door of Mrs Hudson's flat, he quickly realised that she wasn't in.

"John, I need you to go upstairs and get me the spare key. It's on the table underneath the case notes."

"You have legs, don't you?"

Sherlock didn't reply so John was forced to do as he said, muttering under his breath as he walked up the stairs.

Once John had retrieved the key they went into Mrs Hudson's flat and switched on the television, turning over to a news channel.

"_Breaking news. Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene. 'The police are urging the public not to panic. There's a helpline number on the screen right now if you're worried about friends or family….'"_

Sherlock switched the channel.

"…_The army is sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find…"_

"…_News is just coming in. We can go back to Tom at the embankment. "They've found a body. It's unconfirmed but I've been told a body has been found in the wreck of the ship. A body of non terrestrial origins. It's been brought ashore…"_

"…_Unconfirmed reports state that the body is of extra-terrestrial origins. An extraordinary event unfolds here live in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, whereabouts unknown."_

As Sherlock absorbed the information from each news channel, John was busy watching his reaction. It was strange enough for John to see a spaceship crash in Central London, but he couldn't imagine how hard it must be Sherlock to see it. For John it was something that he'd thought about several times in his life. The idea of space being infinite had always led to some doubt in his mind. But for Sherlock, a man who focused on logic and deductions, it must have been a lot harder. How could he deduce information from something that he'd never seen before?

"So, what do you think of it all?" John asked, after Sherlock had been silent for a few minutes.

"It's interesting," he said simply.

John pushed him to say more, curious as to what he was thinking. "Interesting how?"

"It's interesting how people believe this rubbish!" he exclaimed, startling John slightly. "But don't worry, John. I'll let you and everybody else keep believing that an alien spaceship has landed in the middle of London. It's ridiculous! How can people be so stupid?"

"You're in denial," John said, walking over to the window.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. By denying it you're just further proving my point."

"How can you believe it when there's nothing to prove. All we have to go on are news reports and unconfirmed reports of extra terrestrials. You're gullible if you believe something with such little evidence to back it up."

John folded his arms at the insult and stared down at Sherlock. "Well, what are _**your**_ theories then?"

"It could have been a number of things. A satellite, some kind of Government experiment. You know what the Governments like. They were probably testing new technology." His face screwed in irritation.

"And the body?"

"It was probably there beforehand." He didn't elaborate further.

John sighed. "Sherlock, you do realise that makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, much more so than aliens. Do you not think that if there was something else in the Universe that we'd already have seen it? I'd have worked it out already."

John couldn't deny that Sherlock may have a point, despite his arrogance. "Why don't we find out for sure then? You have Mycroft's ID. I'm pretty sure we could find and get into the mortuary where the bodies being held."

"Mycroft told me that I shouldn't get involved."

John was shocked. "You never listen to Mycroft."

"I know. I was just stating a fact."

John started laughing whilst Sherlock simply smiled at him. "So, what's the plan?"

"Mycroft's stupid if he thinks that warning me off would stop me. If anything he's made me more curious. If Mycroft's warning me off it then it must be something big." He paused and stood up, turning off the television. "Come on, John. We have a case to solve."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a short chapter I know, but I'll have another chapter uploaded either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the story alerts and a special thanks to 'Jellybaby' and 'animegirl03' for reviewing. They really helped me to write this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 3 **

The Doctor was becomingly increasingly impatient with the constant chattering of Rose's friends and family around him. He'd managed to work out what had happened by watching the news but there were few updates and he'd quickly become bored.

Therefore, when Rose went into the kitchen he stood up and left the flat, closing the door softly behind him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He turned around to find Rose standing behind him, hands on her hips.

"Nowhere," he replied, rubbing his neck nervously. "It's just a bit… human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where they can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. I'm off for a wander, that's all."

Rose seemed suspicious. "Right, there's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering.'"

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash-landing, angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It was perfect."

"So?"

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering, cos you gotta handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand." He let out a small laugh. "You don't need me, go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."

He turned to walk away but Rose's voice stopped him. "Promise you won't disappear."

He turned back to face her, patted his leather jacket and took out the spare TARDIS key. "Tell you what. TARDIS key." He placed the key in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "About time you had one. See you later." She smiled at him as he walked off.

He felt guilty about lying but he didn't want to get Rose involved. What Rose didn't realise was that he had found out the hospital where the body was being kept. He was curious about the aliens that had crash landed. At the very least he wanted to see what species they were.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock. I've found out where the bodies being stored."<p>

Sherlock looked up from where he had been lying on the sofa with his hands propped underneath his chin. "And?"

He seemed anxious as he told him. "St Bartholomew's Hospital."

Sherlock stood suddenly and moved towards John. "Are you certain?"

"It's on the BBC news website."As Sherlock stood behind him he read out an extract from the site. "The body has been brought to St Bartholomew's Hospital. The road has been closed off and the building evacuated, with patients being moved onto the streets. The streets are still unable to confirm the presence of an alien body contained within the Hospital."

Sherlock moved away from John and dialled Molly's number, tapping his fingers impatiently against his leg.

"Sherlock, I very much doubt she'll pick up. The Hospital must be in a state of absolute chaos."

His theory was proved correct when Molly failed to pick up. Sherlock placed the phone back in his pocket and sighed. "We need to get into the hospital. It shouldn't be too hard, especially as we have Mycroft's ID and a connection inside the hospital."

Surprisingly Sherlock was right. Along with Sherlock's fake ID and Johns army background, they'd been escorted into the building reasonably quickly. They'd also managed to avoid the journalists outside.

As they walked through the hospital, with one of the soldiers leading the way, John couldn't help but feel slightly freaked out at the silence in the hospital. He'd walked through the Hospital corridors many times over the past few years, especially when working with Sherlock, and it felt strange to see them so empty.

Eventually they came to a stop outside the mortuary. "The bodies just in there," the soldier told them. "Should I stay out here, sir?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Sherlock and John walked into the room, closing the double doors behind them. "Molly," John called quietly. The room was dimly lit, meaning that half of the room was covered in shadows.

John was about to call out for her again when Sherlock suddenly grabbed his arm. He pressed a finger to his lip, indicating that he should keep quiet.

It was then that John heard it. A knocking. It was quiet at first, but it gradually grew louder and more insistent.

John reached into his pocket and took out the gun that he had placed there after leaving Baker Street.

Together they moved forwards, towards the sound of the knocking.

It was then that a loud scream came from in front of them. John saw a flash of movement from the corner of his eye before somebody ran into Sherlock.

Sherlock grabbed onto the person, quickly identifying them. "Molly." He grabbed her shaking shoulders as she screamed again. "It's okay, it's me. What happened?"

Before she could answer a loud bang sounded from behind them. They turned as one in time to see a flash of pink and black run past them and hide behind the counter.

"What was it, Molly?" Sherlock asked as John ran over to the doors.

Molly finally managed to speak. "It's alive," she gasped out.

It was at that moment that the doors in front of John burst open. He lifted his gun and aimed, but was surprised when he found himself met by fifteen UNIT soldiers, along with a very familiar looking man.

John and Sherlock stared in shock at the man. "Doctor?"

"What happened?" he asked. They all turned to look at Molly. "It's alive," she managed to gasp out again.

The Doctor took charge. "Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down." They stared blankly at him. "Do it!"

Molly was still muttering to herself as the Doctor greeted Sherlock and John. "Hello, again. Fancy meeting you here." He smiled widely at them before turning to Molly.

"I saw it," she whispered to him. "It was dead."

"Coma, shock, hibernation. It could have been anything. What does it look like?"

Something rattled from behind him and they all turned.

"It's still here," the Doctor continued. He moved forwards and ushered John over. He raised his gun in the air and walked forwards with the Doctor.

Sherlock realised that he was still holding onto Molly, so he let go.

As something rattled again, the Doctor ducked down onto the floor, crawling towards the sound.

Sherlock couldn't see what the Doctor saw but he heard a strange oinking noise.

The Doctor spoke quietly. "Hello." Suddenly the creature bolted, squealing as it ran towards the door.

Sherlock managed to catch a glimpse of it as it sprinted past him. It seemed to be some kind of pig but it was walking and wearing a black outfit.

"Don't shoot!" the Doctor shouted at John as he raised his gun in fear.

Sherlock and John backed up against the wall as the Doctor and the creature sprinted past them.

"Sherlock, what was that?"

Sherlock seemed happy about something. "It's just a pig." He looked at John for a moment before starting to run after the Doctor.

They caught up with them in time to see the creature fall to the ground as one of the soldiers fired.

"What did you do that for?" the Doctor shouted angrily. "It was scared." He leant down and held onto the dying creature. "It was scared," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Together Sherlock and John had moved the pig back to the mortuary and placed it on the table.<p>

"I just assumed that's what aliens looked like," Molly told the Doctor, still shaking slightly. "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig from earth."

"More like a mermaid," he explained, folding his arms across his chest. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on and they've strapped it in that ship, made it dive bomb. It must have been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

Sherlock spoke for the first time since they'd arrived. He'd previously been deep in thought about something. "It's a fake," he explained. "Like the mermaid."

"But I looked at the reports." John looked at Sherlock, seeming reluctant to continue. "The technology wired up to its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's… alien."

Sherlock seemed irritated. "It's alien because it's foreign. It doesn't mean it's from another world."

The Doctor stared at Sherlock, curious. "Why don't you believe any of this? You saw the spaceship crash."

"I'll believe it when I have proof."

They all turned to look back at the dead pig. "Aliens are faking aliens," Molly said after a few moments of silence. "Why would they do that?" As she turned back to face the Doctor, she realised he had gone. "Doctor?"

Sherlock and John glanced at each other before running out into the corridor, leaving Molly behind. "Where did he go?" Sherlock shouted at the soldiers.

One of them pointed down the corridor and they started running. The whirring of some sort of engine sounded as they ran. "He must be in one of the storerooms."

They each opened up several of the doors.

Sherlock opened one of them in time to see a blue police box disappear. He ran further into the room in confusion, reaching forwards to touch the space where the box had disappeared.

John appeared behind him. "Have you found him?"

"No… he must have found a back exit."

John didn't miss Sherlock's confusion. "What is it?"

"Nothing… It's nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the story alerts and 'Alex455' for reviewing.**

**Next chapter will take place at 10 Downing Street and will have the Doctor, Rose, Sherlock and John in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 4**

Mickey and Rose stood in the courtyard outside Rose's flat, in the place where the TARDIS had previously been.

"He wouldn't just go." Rose ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "He promised me."

Mickey was feeling incredibly smug. "He's dumped you, Rose, sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? You're left behind with the rest of us earthlings."

"He would have said. He wouldn't have just left without me."

Jackie walked up slowly behind them. Mickey had almost told Jackie where Rose had been, so she was now curious."What are you two on about? What's this Doctor done now?"

Mickey laughed. "He's vamoosed."

"He's not! Cos he gave me this." Rose opened her hand to reveal the TARDIS key. "He's not my boyfriend, Mickey. He's better then that, he's much more… important and he-" She cut off as the key started flashing and pulsing a golden colour. They all looked up as the whirring sound of the TARDIS started. The air whipped around them as the TARDIS gradually reappeared.

Rose suddenly realised that her mother was still there, so she tried to push her back towards the flat but it was too late.

"How'd he do that then?" Jackie asked.

* * *

><p>Rose stepped inside the TARDIS, bracing herself for the Doctor's reaction.<p>

He started speaking before she could. "Alright, so I lied. I went and had a look. The whole crash landings a fake. It was just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben? Come on. So I went and had a look-"

Rose interrupted. "My mum's here."

The TARDIS door creaked open behind them as Jackie and Mickey walked on board.

The Doctor frowned. "Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

"You ruined my life, Doctor," Mickey complained, stepping towards him.

The Doctor turned around, annoyed, as Mickey continued. "They thought she was dead. They made me a murder suspect because of you."

"See what I mean," The Doctor said to Rose. "Domestic."

"I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Ricky."

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name."

"You think you know your own name?" He scoffed at him. "How stupid are you?"

Before Mickey could reply, Jackie suddenly panicked and ran out.

"Mum!" Rose called after her. "Don't, don't!"

"Don't go anywhere and don't start a fight," she warned the Doctor and Mickey as she ran after her mother.

A minute later she came running back in and joined the Doctor at the TARDIS console.

"Hang on. That was a real spaceship."

"Yep."

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it then? Are they invading?"

Mickey spoke up from behind them. "Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert."

"Good point. So, what are they up too?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing down there?" Mickey asked, as the Doctor worked underneath the TARDIS floor.<p>

"Ricky-"

"It's Mickey."

"Ricky, if I were to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time machine, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not."

"Well shut it then " he replied with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

><p>Whilst the Doctor continued working over by the console, Mickey and Rose were talking.<p>

"Did you miss me when you were gone?" Mickey asked nervously.

"Of course I did." She punched him gently in the arm.

"Now that you're back… do you reckon you'll be staying around for a bit."

Rose moved her hair away from her face as Mickey moved closer to her. Just as he was about to kiss her the Doctor interrupted.

"Got it!" he shouted.

Rose walked over to the Doctor, purposely ignoring Mickey's forlorn look. "I've patched in the radar and looped it back twelve hours to follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on." He hit the console a couple of times. "Come on!" An image of the spaceships flight path came onto the screen. "That's the spaceship, on its way to earth." He pointed to a small circle on the screen." Except, hold on…see, the spaceship did a sling slot around the earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it came from Earth in the first place, flew up and then came back down. Whoever those aliens are they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. Question is, what have they been doing?"

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John were currently sat in a police car on the way to 10 Downing Street. Sherlock had phoned Lestrade and had managed to get a police to take them to their destination due to some carefully thought out lies about Mycroft wanting him to investigate.<p>

"Isn't this a bit dangerous?" John questioned as they neared there destination. "I mean, what if someone recognises us?"

"Nobody will recognise us, John. And even if they do, it will be a while before anyone in Downing Street finds out."

The car stopped outside their destination and Sherlock pulled his collar up. "Come on, smile for the cameras."

He stepped out, with John following. They were both assaulted with the flash of several cameras for the few seconds that it took them to reach the front door.

Once inside Sherlock took off his scarf whilst John tried his hardest to act natural.

A young man walked over to them, shaking both their hands. "Indra Ganesh, sir, Junior Secretary of the MOD. Detective Lestrade phoned ahead to say you were coming."

"Yes, good. I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge here."

"That would be General Asquith, sir."

"Well, off you go then. Go get him."

"Yes, sir."

As he walked off John resisted the urge to laugh. This was a rather bizarre situation. "Why are we here again?"

"This is where it's all happening. If we're going to find out anything, then it's going to be here. If we're lucky we might even find the Doctor again."

"I was going to ask about that. Who do you think he is? He's worse then you for appearing when things are going wrong."

"I'm not sure yet. I have some ideas, however."

John expected him to expand but he didn't, so they lapsed into silence.

Whilst they waited Sherlock observed those around him. He knew that the Prime Minister was missing. It was written in everybody's body language. That and the fact that the woman opposite him was currently trying to track him down.

Indra returned. "I'm sorry, sir, but General Asquith is currently busy. If you wanted I'm sure I could find someone else for you to talk to."

"It's fine. We'll just wait here until General Asquith is free."

"We're not waiting here are we?" John asked once Indra had left.

"Of course not," he replied. "Now, let's go. I have a feeling we might find something interesting here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Coming up in the next chapter : The Doctor and Rose join John and Sherlock at 10 Downing Street and Mycroft makes an appearance.**

**Do review and let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 5**

Mickey stood next to the Doctor as they stared at the TARDIS console. They were currently attempting to try and find out as much as they could about the alien spaceship, although nobody seemed to know anything on the various news channels "How many channels you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic packages," the Doctor explained, flicking through the channels.

"You get sports channels?"

The Doctor understood what he meant and sounded exasperated. "Yes, I get the football." He flicked onto a news channel. "Hold on. I know that bloke." The screen showed an army man, holding a hat underneath his arm. "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce." He folded his arms and nodded. "Good people."

"How do you know him?" Rose asked, walking up behind the two of them.

"Did you work for them?" Mickey asked. The Doctor stared back at Mickey, confused. "Oh yeah," Mickey continued, "don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the internet or on the history channels and there he is, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice," The Doctor clapped his hands slowly, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Good boy, Ricky."

"If you know him why don't you go and help?" Rose questioned, trying to stop an argument from breaking out between the two of them.

"He wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on the edge. There are aliens and there are fake aliens and I wanna keep _**this**_ alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover." He started walking round the console, flicking several dials and buttons. "That means the TARDIS needs to be hidden." He moved suddenly towards the doors of the TARDIS with Rose and Mickey following. "Ricky, you have a car. You can drive us."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

LINELINELINELINELINE

As they stepped out of the TARDIS, the sound of helicopters greeted them and a spotlight shined down from above.

"Do not move!" A voice called from the sky. "Step away from the box!"

Several tanks and police cars came round the corner, along with several soldiers with guns. Suddenly Mickey bolted, running past the soldiers and cars.

As people started running after him, Rose turned and noticed her mother running from the flat towards them.

"No!" she shouted. "Rose!" She was grabbed by several soldiers, stopping her from reaching Rose.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!"

Rose and the Doctor complied. "Take me to your leader," the Doctor said excitably, a smile on his face.

Together they were led over to a car.

The Doctor got in first with Rose sliding in next to him. "This is a bit posh. If I'd known it was gonna be like this I would have gotten arrested ages ago."

"We're not being arrested, Rose. We're being escorted."

"Where too?"

"Where do you think?" He gave her a moment to think about it before answering the question himself. "Downing Street." He started laughing and she joined him.

"You're joking!"

"I'm not."

"10 Downing Street!"

"That's the one."

"Oh my god!" she started laughing again. "I'm going to 10 Downing Street. How come?"

"I hate to say it but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times and I've been… noticed."

"Now they need you?"

"Like they said on the news, they're gathering experts with alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" He smiled smugly at her.

"Patrick Moore."

He looked offended. "Apart from him."

"Oh, don't you just love it."

"I'm telling you, Lloyd George. Oh, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know? I missed a year."

As they arrived at Downing Street and stepped out of the car, they were assaulted by journalists trying to take pictures of them. The Doctor smiled and waved as they took photos, whilst Rose stood smiling to the side. She was worried about having her picture in the news.

However the Doctor walked over to her and took her hand, leading her into Downing Street.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John were unsurprised when the Doctor and Rose were led into the room where they'd been escorted.<p>

"Sherlock!" the Doctor exclaimed, walking hurriedly over to the man and grabbing his hand before he could move away. "I had a feeling we might meet you again."

"Yes," Sherlock drawled, sounding bored.

John meanwhile was looking at Rose properly for the first time. She was an extremely attractive girl. He knew of course that he was out of her league, especially with her being so young, but when she looked at him he couldn't help but give her a wide smile which she returned.

Rose spoke up. "What are you doing here then?"

"Government business," Sherlock replied.

The Doctor interrupted Rose before she could reply. "You're not in the Government."

"How do you know that?" Sherlock asked, his bored tone disappearing for a moment.

He pointed at the ID that Sherlock wore around his neck. "Because you're not Mycroft Holmes. I've met Mycroft before."

"Oh, really. And why would that be?"

A mans voice sounded from behind the four of them. "Because as I said on the phone, Sherlock, some of us are more aware of what's happening around us."

Sherlock turned around, mildly shocked to find Mycroft standing behind him.

"Ah, dear brother. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I received a call from security after they realised you were using my ID. Naturally, I couldn't allow them to arrest you, so I allowed you access. However I thought I'd come and see what you were doing here. Did you really think you'd get away with using my ID to get into Downing Street? I'm rather disappointed."

Sherlock shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Mycroft turned to the Doctor and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "It's good to see you again, Doctor."

"You too."

"And this must be Rose Tyler. I've heard a lot about you. Your mother seems rather concerned about your whereabouts."

Rose wasn't sure what to say so she simply nodded, looking uncertainly at the strange man who for some reason was holding an umbrella.

"I suppose you're already involved if you've met the Doctor, so I doubt I have much choice but to leave you be. I am warning you though, Sherlock. You're not going to like what you find." He looked away from Sherlock to stare meaningfully at John. "I trust you to keep an eye on him, John."

"Goodbye Miss Tyler, Doctor." And with these words he left.

Rose was about to ask who he was when a voice sounded from behind them and everybody turned to see Indra entering the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene. Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right. And can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times."

As everybody started moving towards the room, Indra walked over to the Doctor and Rose. "Here's your ID card." He looked at Rose briefly, frowning. "I'm sorry but your companion doesn't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without her."

"You're the code line not her. I'm sorry." He looked at John for a moment. "It's the same for him I'm afraid. Only alien specialists and top Government officials are allowed in."

The Doctor and Sherlock spoke at the same time. "She's staying with me." "I need Doctor Watson's help."

"Even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact."

At this moment another woman walked over to them. "Excuse me, are you the Doctor?"

Sherlock made a quick deduction about the woman. She was in her late fifties. Judging by what she was wearing she worked for the Government in some form. However due to the cheapness of her clothes she had only a minor role. The hairs attached to the bottom of her tights indicated she had a small dog.

Indra seemed to have seen the woman before as he sighed irritably. "Not now, we're busy. Can't you go home?"

"I just need a word in private."

"You haven't got clearance, now leave it."

As the Doctor walked through the entrance after the crowd of people, Sherlock spoke quickly to John. "I need you to find out as much as you can about what's happening here. Text me if you find anything." He looked briefly at Rose. "And stay with her. Hopefully she'll be able to tell you something."

John nodded and watched as Sherlock joined the Doctor.

"I'll have to leave you with security," Indra explained to the two of them.

The woman stepped forwards. "It's alright. I'll look after them. I have to be of some use."

"Walk with me," the woman said as John and Rose followed her down the corridor. "Quickly now. Don't look back."

Once they were out of sight she held up her ID. "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts. **

**I realise that theirs been little mention of aliens so far. The reason for this is that I'm trying to do the story from both Sherlock and the Doctors viewpoint. The Slitheen appear in the next chapter so it will become a lot more exciting. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 6 - Sherlock and the Doctor**

Sherlock and the Doctor walked into the room together. Because they were the last in the room, they were left with the two chairs at the back of the room.

They both sat down, with the Doctor picking up one of the reports and flicking quickly through it. Sherlock had to wonder if he was even reading any of it due to the speed in which he was flicking through the papers. He would've read one of the summaries of events himself, but he found it better to work out what had happened from the people themselves. That way he could see whether they were telling him the truth or not.

As everybody settled down, Sherlock couldn't help but observe those around only interesting fact he could find was that two of the men were secretly gay and were also sleeping together. Boring.

General Asquith spoke up and everyone's attention switched to the front. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one-"

The Doctor stood up suddenly, interrupting the General's speech. Sherlock resisted the urge to pull him back down, instead curious as to what he had to say. The Doctor was another case in himself. "Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, filed away under any other business." All eyes turned to him.

"The North Sea," The Doctor continued, "A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate, next thing you know this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversions. From what? If aliens fake an alien crash, an alien pilot, what do they get?"

Whilst the Doctor had been talking, Sherlock had been observing the two people standing at the front of the room. The man who had been introduced as General Asquith was confused, but there was something dangerous in his eyes. He understood what the Doctor was on about and also seemed to know where he was heading. Seemingly from impatience, his finger continuously tapped against his leg.

The other man, who Sherlock recognised as the newly appointed Prime Minister, seemed to be nervous, and his hand continuously swept across his brow to wipe the sweat that had gathered there.

Something wasn't right with these two men. Sherlock deduced that they must have had something to do with this case.

Sherlock was aware of the Doctor pausing in his speech but he was too busy thinking things through to notice the importance.

Disregarding the idea of aliens being real, something which Sherlock wouldn't consider until he had the facts; the idea of a fake crash was still important. To plan and execute a crash on such a large scale would have been expensive and incredibly difficult to do. And the final results... panic. That was the reason. They wanted everyone to panic.

But there was something more. Why were they gathered in this room? Why was _this_ moment so important? And suddenly everything clicked into place. It was to do with them.

Sherlock stood up, staring intently the Doctor. "Us. They get us…It's not a diversion. It's a trap." All eyes were suddenly on him but he didn't care. They needed to get out of there.

The Doctor nodded. He still seemed ignorant of the danger that they were now in. "This is all about us, the experts. The only people with the knowledge how to fight the aliens gathered together in one room."

A strange sound came from the front of the room, causing the Doctor to come to a sudden stop. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?"

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" The General started laughing, clutching at his sides. There was nothing humorous in his laughter. It was the sound of a man who knew that he was finally having his plan come together. Once he'd stopped laughing he reached upwards, taking off his hat. Underneath, seemingly imbedded into the skin was a zip. Slowly he reached up and unzipped it, a blue light shining from within the hole created.

The men and women started standing up in confusion as the General continued moving the zip across his forehead, revealing a green head inside with large black eyes.

Sherlock was having trouble working out what it was. Everyone else seemed to think it was an alien, but it couldn't be. It had to be prosthetics or some kind of latex. There was no way the green thing emerging from what had previously been the man's skin could be an alien.

As the skin continued to be peeled back, Sherlock noted that the 'creature' inside had a thick neck with some kind of device hanging around it. The skin dropped to the floor with a thickening thud and the creature was revealed. It had large hands with talon like nails and seemed to tower above them. It seemed strange because the creature was taller then the man had been.

A roar escaped from the creature's mouth as the flashing blue lights stopped and it spoke in a broken voice. "We are the Slitheen."

The Prime Minister spoke. "Thank you all for wearing your ID cards." He took a small device from his jacket pocket and gave a dark smile. "They'll help to identify the bodies." His finger pressed the button and electricity appeared from nowhere, spreading throughout their bodies

Sherlock gave out a cry at the sudden pain as the electricity surrounded him, causing his body to shake and contort. His hands clutched desperately at his head and he screamed out repeatedly.

There was nothing they could do. The Doctor was screaming along with him and Sherlock suddenly realised that there was no way they could stop this. They were going to die.

**A/N: This was originally going to be a long chapter with the events happening between Sherlock and the Doctor, and Rose and John, but I thought it would be better split into two shorter chapters.**

**The next chapter should be up in a few hours :) Thanks for the positive response that I've been getting for this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 7 - Rose and John**

Harriet Jones led John and Rose to an area of Downing Street which was secluded before she spoke again.

"This friend of yours, he's an expert. Is that right? He knows about aliens?"

"Why d'ya wanna know?" Rose asked, her tone uncertain.

Harriet suddenly started sobbing and Rose did her best to comfort her, whilst John looked on, unsure what to say. He wasn't sure whether he believed in the idea of aliens. Sherlock alone had taught him that he needed to look at everything before coming to his final conclusion. So far he had little to go on.

Once Harriet had stopped crying she led them to the Cabinet room, the place in which she said she'd seen something.

"I only came in here because I wanted them to look at my paper for the next Cabinet agenda." John feared that she was going to start crying again, so he held onto her hand, trying his best to comfort her. There was something about her that reminded him of Mrs Hudson, meaning that he naturally wanted to take care of her. "They unzipped themselves from their skin and there was an alien inside. They turned the General's body into a suit, a disguise for the thing inside." Harriet started sobbing again and John wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

"It's alright," Rose said, looking to John for a moment, perhaps seeing the confusion written across his face. "I believe you, Harriet." She started moving around the room. "It's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this." She ran her hands underneath the table and opened several drawers. "If we can find it we could use it to our advantage."

Opening up a cupboard, Rose let out a scream as a body suddenly fell out from within. John and Harriet rushed over to her and looked upon the body of a man who John recognised. He knelt down in front of him.

"It's alright," he explained to Harriet and Rose as he pressed a hand against the man's wrist. "I'm a Doctor."

John found that the man had no pulse and the shock of it made him stand suddenly. Before he could tell the others that the man was dead, Indra walked in. He glared between the three of him, before his glare finally settled on Harriet.

"Harriet, for god sake, this has gone beyond a joke. You can not just wander-" He broke off as he saw the body on the floor. "Oh my god. That's the Prime Minister."

Another woman suddenly appeared in the doorway, speaking in a high pitched voice. She was a short woman, with shoulder length blonde hair and a navy suit.

"Oh. Has someone been naughty?"

They all turned to stare at her as she giggled. Harriet gripped onto Rose's hand as the woman slammed the door closed behind her. She seemed to have recognised her.

"That's impossible," Indra said, looking down at the body on the floor. "He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away."

"And who told you that? Hmm?" She dropped her bag to the floor as she moved towards them, a smile filling her face. "Me."

John was immediately wary of this woman; something was wrong. He moved his arm out and pushed Rose and Harriet back slightly.

"Something's not right," he muttered. But it was too late.

The woman pushed her fringe back, revealing a metal zip on her forehead. John was suddenly reminded of the story that Harriet had told and his finger twitched towards his jeans where his gun was usually kept. Unfortunately he hadn't brought it with him. He'd been told that they'd check him over before allowing him into Downing Street, so he hadn't brought it on Sherlock's suggestion.

As she pulled the zip across her forehead, a blue light spread across the room and an electricity crackled in the air. The lights flickered on and off as the skin was pulled back and a green creature was revealed underneath. Only when the skin had been completely removed did the lights go back to normal.

It was then that John realised he had made a mistake in ever calling it a woman. It was an alien; there was no doubt about it. It looked how he'd imagine an alien to look: a huge green creature, with black blinking eyes and huge claws, with long, sharp fingernails. It was still a shock however to see that the Doctor, Rose and Harriet had all been correct.

Before any of them could react, the creature suddenly swept its arm out, lifting Indra up into the air and pressing him against the wall. Indra's neck was crushed in the creatures grasp and the breath was forced from his body.

"Let him go!" John shouted, not sure what to do.

If he had his gun he would have shot it; if it had been a human man he would have knocked it out. However it was twice John's height and probably had a strength that far suppressed John.

"I need you to distract it," he murmured to Rose, nudging her to gain her attention.

She nodded and let out a sudden shout. "Hey! Let go of him!" Harriet joined in after a few seconds. "Leave him alone!"

The creature kept his claw locked around Indra's neck but turned slightly, its black eyes staring at Rose. John used the distraction to walk around the side of the alien, moving slowly towards the door.

Leant against the wall outside the room was an umbrella stand, something that he had for some reason noticed on his way in. He picked up one of the umbrellas and walked slowly towards the creature, praying that it didn't turn around.

Just as he was about to ram the pointed end of the umbrella into the creatures back, it let out a sudden roar and tossed Indra to the floor. John barely had time to move out of the way before it sprinted past him. However, one of its claws managed to get hooked into his jacket and it slashed through the fabric. He let out a hiss of pain as the nail dug into his skin, drawing blood.

Once the alien had gone, Rose rushed over to John, whilst Harriet rushed over to the worryingly still form of Indra.

"I'm fine," John said as Rose fussed over his wound. He looked down at his arm, seeing that the cuts weren't too deep. "It's nothing serious."

Harriet's voice stopped the two of him. "I think he's dead." The shock and fear was evident in her voice.

John stripped off his jacket and threw it to the floor before kneeling down in front of Indra. Harriet had been right. Indra was dead.

"Oh God," he muttered. His hands ran through his hair as he stayed knelt in front of the body of Indra. He could hear Harriet crying behind him but he couldn't think straight. That was until he suddenly remembered that he hadn't come alone.

"Sherlock," he spoke as he stood up. His eyes met Rose and she nodded, obviously having thought of the Doctor. "We need to warn them. There could be more aliens around here and for all we known it could come back."

oOo

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, especially after my promise of having the chapter up in a few hours. Life just got in the way I suppose. I'm not going to make any promises about when the next chapter will be up (because I'll probably break them) but I'll update as quickly as I can. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts; they really helped me write this chapter. I appreciate them greatly. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 8**

The electricity was still racing through Sherlock's body and he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the pain. However, he knew that he had to think of a way to stop it. If not he would be dead within a matter of minutes.

Around him the Doctor and alien experts were hunched over or collapsed in pain. He needed to help them.

Through the pain he managed to come up with several deductions. The device that the Prime Minister was holding was not attached to any wires, meaning that the source of the electricity must come from the button that the General was holding. Therefore, he simply needed to pass the source of electricity elsewhere or turn the power source off somehow.

Deciding that it was now or never he lurched forwards, using the tables on either side to propel himself forwards. He was aware of the fact that he would only get one shot at trying to stop the electricity.

The Prime Minister stared down at Sherlock in disgust as he moved closer to him and the alien, but otherwise did nothing to try and stop him. Only when he was stood in front of them, reaching for the power source, did the Prime Minster react. Moving forwards he kicked Sherlock to the floor with the rubber sole of his shoe. Sherlock's back slammed into the floor and he gave a cry at the added pain.

"Stop this," he gasped.

Before they could say anything in reply, a loud shout came from behind Sherlock. He didn't take the time to see why the Doctor had shouted, instead using the distraction to pull himself to his feet. Once he was standing once again he reached forwards, grabbing onto the alien. The electricity was now being passed between the two of them.

Before Sherlock could try and move away, the Doctor appeared in front of him, a ball of electricity in his hands.

The Doctor was grinning as he spoke. "Deadly to humans maybe."

He grabbed onto the Prime Minister, his electricity passing into him. Once the electricity had left the Doctor's body he grabbed onto Sherlock's shoulders and pushed him away from the General. A small spark erupted between the two bodies and Sherlock shot backwards several feet before collapsing to the floor.

For a few minutes all Sherlock could do was dig his fingers into the carpet, waiting for the jerking movements to still as the electricity left him. His body ached and he found that trying to move caused a shooting pain down his side, but he knew that he couldn't stay on the floor.

The Doctor however seemed to have recovered quicker and he reached down, helping Sherlock to his feet.

"I'll go get some help," the Doctor said, letting go of Sherlock's hand and running out of the room suddenly.

Sherlock was left alone, looking on at the two at the front as he rubbed his aching side. He suddenly became aware of the fact that the people around him had stilled.

Cautiously he walked over to a woman nearby, pressing a finger to her neck. She was dead. He knew there was no point in checking any of the others; they would all be the same. Sherlock himself had only survived due to the electricity having passed from him to one of the aliens. He was lucky.

Knowing there was nothing he could do for the people, Sherlock moved closer to the alien. He was curious. His eyes scanned the creature, analysing it for any clues that it was in fact a fake. After all, he was still sceptical. However he couldn't find anything. The skin seemed attached, with no seams or gaps which would indicate that it was a costume of some sort. The talons were real; the black eyes blinking and life like. He didn't know what to think but he felt the need to reach out and touch it, to feel what it felt like. However the electricity was still flowing freely through them so he resisted the urge.

After a few moments he realised the Doctor was not yet back so he walked out of the room, looking down the corridor to see if he could find him. He was still aware of the fact that there could be more of the creatures.

From around the corner Sherlock heard talking and he moved towards it to find several soldiers lazing around. "What are you doing?" he asked, staring down at the man he assumed to be in charge.

They looked blankly at one another and Sherlock sighed. "Have you seen the Doctor?" he questioned.

At that moment the man in question came running round the corner, his hands on his sides as he caught his breath.

"Come on!" he shouted, breaking into a grin. "You want aliens? They're in Downing Street!"

The soldiers sat there for a moment until what the Doctor said seemed to sink in and they stood as one, following him back to the room which Sherlock had previously been.

An unexpected sight greeted them. Instead of seeing an alien and a man being electrocuted, they were instead confronted with two men, brushing each other's suits down.

"Where've you been?" the General shouted.

The Doctor and Sherlock stared at each other, both of them realising that they were now in trouble. There was no way they would believe them now.

"I called for help. I sounded the alarm."

The soldiers moved slowly into the room, some of them checking the pulses of the people as Sherlock had done.

"There was this… lightning, this kind of electricity. Then they all collapsed."

"I think they're all dead," one of the solders said.

"That's what I'm saying." The Prime Minister pointed accusingly at Sherlock and the Doctor. "They did it! Those men there."

The Doctor shook his head, whilst Sherlock moved slowly towards the door. "I think you'll find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise." He thought about what he had just said. "Ah, that's never gonna work is it?"

The soldier shook his head.

"Fair enough."

Sherlock started running, knowing that this was the Doctor's plan. He was proved correct when he heard his footsteps behind him.

Together they ran down the corridor, their destination unknown. However they had little choice but to stop when several soldiers came running at them from the other side of the corridor. Before they could run back the other way, they found themselves trapped on both sides by soldiers.

The General stepped forwards from the group, his finger jabbing at the Doctor. "Under the jurisdiction of the emergency protocol I authorise you to execute these men!"

Sherlock gave a brief glance behind where they were standing and let out a sigh as he realised what they were backed up against. They really were incredibly stupid.

The Doctor held up his hands as the guns were raised and pointed at them. "Wait, now, you see. The thing is, if I were you; if I was gonna execute someone by backing them up against the wall, between you and me, a little word of advice. Don't stand them against the lift."

A ding sounded from behind them and Sherlock and the Doctor took a quick step backwards. The Doctor took a small pen like device from his pocket and pointed it at the controls, causing the door to close quickly.

"Absolutely brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed as they stood in the lift, waiting to reach their floor. "Did you see that? A real life alien! In 10 Downing Street." He laughed and shook his head.

"Yes," Sherlock drawled. "Fascinating."

As they reached one of the floors the lift doors opened to reveal one of the aliens, which let out a loud screech as it saw them. Sherlock found he was surprisingly calm at the idea that there were more aliens in Downing Street, despite knowing that John was in the building somewhere. He was calm mainly due to the fact that he trusted that John would keep himself, as well as the Doctor's companion and her friend, safe.

"Hello," the Doctor replied, smiling at the alien, before closing the lift door again.

Sherlock was suddenly struck with a thought which had been growing ever since he'd met the Doctor. This man was mad; he was completely and utterly insane. Sherlock himself would willingly smile in the face of danger, but the Doctor was something completely different. This was aliens they were talking about, something that Sherlock had no knowledge of. He hadn't even believed that they'd existed until today. The Doctor however seemed to know an awful lot about them. There was only one logical explanation.

His eyes scanned the Doctor, testing his latest theory. The clothes that the Doctor wore were distinctly human, as well as the way he looked, but there was a look in his eyes and a way in which he held himself that was distinctly inhuman. Sherlock couldn't explain it. It wasn't something as simple as the scars on his body or the clothes that he wore; there was something more to him. Sherlock didn't like it. He didn't understand it.

Eventually he spoke his conclusion out loud. "You're an alien." He didn't mean it too, but the words came out as an accusation instead of a statement.

The Doctor looked at him, his arms crossed across his chest, and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then."

There was silence for a moment until Sherlock spoke again. "So, what's the plan now?" He was aware that he was purposefully diverting away from the subject that he really wanted to talk about, but he figured that he would save the conversation for a time when they were all safe and away from any possible threats.

"We need to find Rose and your friend. They had that woman with them as well. For all we know they could be in trouble. In fact, knowing Rose, they probably are."

Sherlock nodded and leant back against the wall of the lift, waiting alongside the Doctor. They were heading towards the upper levels, with no idea as to what they would find. Sherlock only hoped that they would come across something that he was better able to handle. Perhaps a murder?

**A/N: Here's a longer chapter! Thanks once again for the reviews and alerts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 9**

Rose, Harriet and John were currently searching Downing Street, trying to find Sherlock and the Doctor.

"We need to go back to the ground floor," John said, when they still hadn't found any sign of them, and the three of them walked over to the lift.

John pressed the button and they waited for a moment for the lift to reach their floor. However before it could reach them they heard the sound of running feet. There was a pause while they waited to see if perhaps it was Sherlock and the Doctor, but an inhuman roar quickly confirmed that it wasn't.

"Run!" shouted Rose and the three of them sprinted back down the corridor the way they'd just come.

As they ran they tried each door that they came across until they finally found one that opened.

"In here!" John shouted, ushering the two women in front of him. "Hide!"

Harriet ran to hide behind a curtain whilst John and Rose hid behind the sofa.

John's heart was beating loudly in his chest and he could hear his rasping breaths. As the door creaked open he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He felt a hand on his arm and he opened his eyes to see Rose looking at him.

"It's okay," she mouthed at him.

He nodded at her, smiling in thanks.

"Such fun." The alien had a raspy, echoing voice that vibrated throughout the room, making him wince at the sound. "Little human children. Where are you?"

As the voice of the creature moved closer Rose moved across the room to hide near the window. He would have followed her but he didn't want to get caught.

"Sweet little things. Come to me. Let me kiss everything better. Kiss you with my big green lips."

It hissed sharply.

The door creaked open and there were suddenly other voices. Alien voices.

The female alien greeted the others. "My brothers."

Suddenly John found himself wishing desperately for his gun. It would comfort him to know that he had a weapon to protect himself with.

Especially because of the fact that he didn't know what these aliens were capable of. Gunmen he could deal with. Murderers he could cope with. In fact, he'd rather face Moriarty than face these creatures. At least with Moriarty he knew at least part of what he was capable of. With these aliens they were unpredictable; he had no way of predicting what they could do to them.

His need for a weapon intensified and he looked around, his eyes resting on a candlestick that stood on the coffee table next to him. It wasn't exactly a weapon but he figured it was at least better than nothing. Reaching carefully upwards he picked the candlestick up, testing its weight in his hands. He figured that it would be something to protect him, even though he knew that it wouldn't exactly help him fight off their large talons

"Happy hunting?"

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink. Sweat and fear."

The sound of footsteps coming towards him made him shrink back against the sofa.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale perfume and brittle bones. And a man. Trying to be brave and fearless but I can smell his sweat. I can hear his heart beating away."

The footsteps got closer and closer until he could see the green flesh of its leg. He suddenly wished he had something sharp that he could sink into it.

"And a ripe youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps."

John could now see the entire alien, its black eyes blinking slowly. However, instead of looking down at him it was instead staring at the spot where Rose was currently hidden. It reached forwards with its sharp talons and ripped the curtains away from the rail and Rose let out a load scream.

Before it could hurt her John stood up, the candlestick gripped tightly in his hands. He pulled his arm into the air, intending to bring it down on the back of his head but before he could Harriet let out a yell.

"No! Take me first!" The aliens turned towards her. "Take me!"

The door slammed open suddenly to reveal the Doctor standing there with a fire extinguisher, Sherlock at his side.

As he started spraying the fire extinguisher at the aliens, Sherlock shouted out for everyone to follow him out of the room.

John was about to do so but he realised that the alien was still stood in front of Rose so he reached forwards and hit it on the back of its head. It paused and whipped its head round to look at him but before it could react Rose reached up and pulled the curtains down from the rail, throwing it over the slitheen and blocking its vision.

They ran over to stand with Sherlock, Harriet and the Doctor.

As the Doctor stared at Harriet he frowned, wondering where he'd seen her before. "Who the hell are you?"

She held up her ID. "Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North."

"Nice to meet you." Reaching out a hand he shook her hand quickly before continuing to spray the aliens.

"Likewise."

"I think it's time to go," Sherlock said as he realised that the alien with the curtain on its head was starting to move towards them again.

"Yes, right. Time to start running."

Together they all moved towards the door, with the Doctor leading the way.

"We need to get to the Cabinet room," he shouted out as they sprinted down the corridor.

"The emergency protocols are in there," Harriet explained. "They give you instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"I think I like you too."

A screeching sound came from behind them as they continued running, along with the sounds of footsteps.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked John as they continued to move towards the Cabinet room.

"I'm fine, a bit shocked if I'm going to be honest."

Sherlock laughed. "It's certainly different."

John glanced at Sherlock in shock, noticing that he seemed a lot less doubtful then he had previously. Something had changed. He was going to ask him about it but the Doctor suddenly came to a stop.

As they stopped outside the cabinet room the doctor took a small item from his pocket that looked like a screwdriver and pointed it at the door. A blue light was emitted from it and with a click the door unlocked.

They piled into the room. Just as John's foot crossed the threshold there was the sound of a roar and he turned, seeing that the aliens had caught up with them.

The Doctor looked around him before finding a decanter of wine, which he held up, pointing the device up to it.

"One more move and my sonic screwdriver will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoosh! We all go up. So back off."

Sherlock doubted that the small device could do that but the aliens seemed to believe him because they paused, looking to the alien whom he presumed was General Asquith.

The Doctor smiled. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly _are_ the slitheen?"

"They're aliens," Harriet spoke up from behind them.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I got that thanks," said the Doctor, turning to her before turning back to the aliens.

"Who are you, if not human?" spoke the man alien.

"Who's not human?" said John, confused.

"He's not human," Sherlock explained.

"He's not human?" exclaimed Harriet.

The Doctor sighed. "Can I have a bit of hush, please?"

"Sorry," Harriet apologised.

"So. What's the plan?"

"But he's got a Northern accent," Harriet muttered.

Rose smiled at her. "Lots of planets have a North."

"I said hush," the Doctor said, more firmly this time. "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea, it's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of the Government. What for?" Invasion?

General Asquith answered. "Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" His voice was full of contempt.

"Well something's brought the slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The slitheen race? Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen, at your service."

There was a pause as everyone took that in. Eventually the Doctor answered. "So you're family."

"Yes, a family business."

The Doctor laughed slightly before his face became serious as he took in what he'd just heard.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?"

The slitheen ignored the question. "Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

He grinned nervously. "Is that what I said?"

"You're making it up."

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink." He tried to hand the decanter of wine to her. "I think you're gonna need it."

"You pass it to the left first," she explained.

"Sorry."

He passed it to John who took it with confusion. "Er, thanks."

"Now we can end this hunt with slaughter." The slitheen clicked their talons together as they moved a step towards the group.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked.

The Doctor ignored her, crossing his arms in consideration. "Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was a marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1976, this was the Cabinet room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain."

Whilst the Doctor had been speaking Sherlock had been moving towards a panel by the door. Before the Doctor finished speaking he lifted the panel and pressed a button, causing metal shutters to crash shut across the windows and doors.

"Installed in 1991," Sherlock explained to the shocked face of everyone in the room. "Three inches of steel lining every single wall."

"They'll never get in," the Doctor finished with a grin.

"And how do we get out?" John asked.

The smile fell from the Doctor's face. "Ah."

**A/N: It seems I've found the muse for this story again, which is probably because of the fact that Doctor Who is back this month, as well as all of the news about Sherlock. I promise that I won't abandon this story again and I apologise for the long wait for an update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 10 **

Sherlock, Rose and Harriet were currently sat at the Cabinet room table, flicking through the emergency protocols to find out what they should do.

Meanwhile John and the Doctor were moving the bodies of the secretary and the Prime Minister into the cupboard, upon the request of Rose and Harriet.

"What was his name?" the Doctor asked, his hands underneath the secretary's arms as he dragged him across the floor.

Harriet glanced up from the papers in front of her. "Which one?"

"This one, the secretary of whatever he was called."

She stood up and walked over to the cupboard, looking inside at the bodies. "I don't know," she muttered sheepishly. John walked past her and she moved out of the way briefly, allowing him to sit down at the table next to Sherlock. "I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

The Doctor crossed the man's hands over his body before looking down at the body. "Sorry." He strode from the cupboard and re-joined the rest of them in the cabinet room, standing next to Harriet. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?"

"No," Rose said. "The place is antique." She paused in thought for a moment. "What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He's too slim," Sherlock explained instead of the Doctor. "They're big aliens; they need to fit inside big humans."

The Doctor was staring at Sherlock thoughtfully.

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?"

The Doctor answered. "That's the device around their necks – compression field – literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." He turned to Sherlock again. "What did you say you did?"

"I didn't," Sherlock replied, his eyes going back to the papers in front of him.

John answered for him, trying to make up for Sherlock's rudeness. "He's a consulting detective."

"A consulting detective?" Rose questioned, her eyebrows raised. "I didn't know such a job existed."

"It's because he's the only one with the title."

"So that's why you seem to know a lot about what's going on," the Doctor exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "It's just deduction. That and a good amount of intelligence."

"And guess work," John added, smiling as Sherlock glared at him.

The Doctor seemed to have changed his train of thought to something else. "Harriet Jones, I've heard that name before. You're not famous for anything, are you?"

She laughed. "Huh! Hardly."

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones…"

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now – the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and started to scan areas of the room. John watched him with interest, wondering what exactly the device did.

"Hasn't it got like, defence codes and things?" Rose asked. "Can't we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em?"

Harriet stared at her. "You're a very violent young woman…"

"I'm serious! We could!"

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

The doctor stopped scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic screwdriver to listen into the conversation. "Say that again."

"What, about the codes?"

"Anything. All of it."

"Um, well… the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN."

"Like that's every stopped them," John muttered, but they all heard.

"Exactly, given our past record – and I voted against that, thank you very much, the codes have been taken out of the Governments hand and given to the UN."

The Doctor was deep in thought.

"Is it important?" Harriet asked.

"Everything's important."

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted." She laughed. "Listen to me; I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal."

John spoke up again. "What do they want, though?"

"Well it's just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen world… they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth… some kind of asset."

"It could be anything," Sherlock, "Gold, oil, water. The earth has a lot of assets that could make a lot of money for an alien species."

"He's right," Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones – why do I know that name?"

Rose sighed at the fact that the Doctor continued to keep going off track. She just hoped that it was something important that would help them, though she doubted it.

A ringing echoed throughout the room, making them all look up from what they were doing.

Rose took her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was her phone. "Oh! That's me."

"But we're sealed off," Sherlock said, confusion evident on his face. "How did you get signal?"

"He zapped it," she explained. "Super phone."

"Then we can phone for help!" Harriet exclaimed, looking at the Doctor. "You must have contacts."

The Doctor shook his head. "Dead downstairs, yeah."

John stared at Sherlock and mouthed the word 'Mycroft' at him, a questioning look on his face, but Sherlock shook his head. John reminded himself to ask Sherlock about that later.

Rose was still staring at her phone. "It's Mickey."

The Doctor sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy."

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." She held up her phone so that everyone could see. The screen was small but on it was a clear outline of a slitheen. "Looks like Downing Street isn't the only place in danger."


	11. Chapter 11

**Aliens of London**

**Chapter 11**

"Who's that on the phone?" John mouthed to Sherlock, watching as Rose paced back and forth, the phone pressed to her ear.

It only took Sherlock a few seconds of studying Rose before he had an answer. "Boyfriend."

"Ah, of course."

"Though personally I'm not too sure how long it's going to last."

"Sherlock!" John admonished quietly, being careful not to draw anyone else's attention. "You can't just say that."

"Well it's true," Sherlock replied matter-of-factly, tapping his finger on the table. "She keeps touching her neck, so she's obviously uncomfortable talking to him. Nobody would be uncomfortable talking to their boyfriend unless they were in a struggling relationship."

Rose's voice interrupted their chat, drawing their attention to what was going on. "Is Mum alright though? Don't put her on, just tell me."

The Doctor walked over and snatched the phone from her. "Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

There was a pause as the man on the other end of the phone replied.

"Mickey the idiot," the Doctor said, shaking his head, "I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er-", he sighed. "-I need you."

After a few moments the Doctor walked over to plug the phone into the conference room speaker so that they could all hear. "Say that again."

"It's asking for the password."

"Buffalo, two Fs, one L. "

"What website are you looking at?" Sherlock asked.

"Who's that?" Mickey asked.

"It's, er, just some people we-"

"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock interrupted. "And John Watson."

A female voice came through the speakers. "Oh, I know you two! You run that blog."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath and shooting John a glare.

"I remember reading, oh what was it called, A Study in Pink! So interesting-"

"It's asking for the password again," Mickey said, interrupting the start of Rose's mum's next question.

"Just repeat it every time," the Doctor replied. "Back to the important things, why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

Rose answered. "You said to gather the experts, to kill them."

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"The slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert. What would they do that for?"

"Oh, listen to her," Rose's mum muttered.

"At least I'm trying."

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets." Her voice was starting to turn hysterical. "I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my own daughter disappear off the face of the earth.

"I told you what happened." Rose looked embarrassed, especially once she saw that they were all listening and staring intently at her.

As one they all turned away to look elsewhere, apart from the Doctor who was staring at Rose with a fierce intensity, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"I'm talking to _him_. Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"I'm fine," Rose explained, trying to calm her mother down.

Her voice grew louder. "Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

There was a long moment of silence as they all waited for the answer. Even Sherlock had stopped tapping his fingers against the table. Sherlock, John and Harriet had all come to realise that the answer to this question was important to them as well, even if it was only for today. Unwillingly they'd most likely put their lives into the Doctor's hands.

"Well, Doctor, what's the answer?"

Mickey spoke before the Doctor could reply. "We're in."

Suddenly the Doctor was all business. He uncrossed his arms and strolled over so that he was closer to the speaker. "Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that."

A strange sound came through the speaker. It sounded similar to a radio trying to retune itself.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what its saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day," Rose's mothers muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hush!" Mickey exclaimed.

"It's some sort of message," the Doctor said after a brief pause.

"What's it say?"

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating."

The sound of a doorbell ringing echoed across the room. "Hush!" the Doctor hissed. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"That's not me," Mickey said. "Go and see who that is."

"It's three o'clock in the morning," Rose's mum said.

"Well go and tell _them_ that."

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" the Doctor mused.

There was the sound of shouting in the background followed by a loud bang.

Mickey's urgent voice came loud and clear through the speakers. "It's the slitheen, they've found us."

**A/N: I have no excuse for not updating, but here it is. Sorry! The next chapter will have more Sherlock/Doctor interactions. **


End file.
